


How I Spent My Days

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't read this. I promised myself I would never write one of these, but ideas are like poison and I had to get it out of my system. I purged it. I feel a little better.  <br/>Do not humor me. Walk away.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How I Spent My Days

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this. I promised myself I would never write one of these, but ideas are like poison and I had to get it out of my system. I purged it. I feel a little better.   
> Do not humor me. Walk away.

Iwaizumi barely heard the voices telling him where to go. They were there in the vaguest sense as he shoved his way down the hallway and flung the door open.

"Oikawa!"

He was practically stumbling over himself as he fell to his knees next to the hospital bed, hands grappling at Oikawa's fingers.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa greeted weakly. "I'm so glad you made it."

Iwaizumi was swallowing, blinking back the heat in his eyes as he looked up at Oikawa. Bandages everywhere. Dried blood everywhere. Gauze pulled across his left eye and wrapped around his head. "Oikawa," he said again, voice going thin and broken. "Your parents are on their way."

Oikawa blinked at him slowly, "I spoke to them on the phone." He inhaled and it sounded pained, but he kept his mouth pulled up at the corners, "It will probably be the last time."

Tears fell from Iwaizumi's eyes and down his face. They were heavy, falling fast off of his skin and onto his pants. "Don't say that," he said, squeezing Oikawa's hand, "don't say things like that."

Oikawa barely shook his head, "Iwa-chan, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" he almost yelled in response, voice rough and hitching on syllables. He looked down at the sheets as tears fell against them.

"It is," Oikawa said, looking down at Iwaizumi like he was the one who needed comforted. "Iwa-chan," he whispered. He squeezed Iwaizumi's hand and waited for Iwaizumi to raise his gaze again. "I got to spend almost every year of my life with you. I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my days."

"No!" Iwaizumi choked, vision warped and cloudy, "You need _more_ days! These days, they weren't enough. You deserve more--"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, his voice sounding unsteady for the first time since Iwaizumi had arrived. The milk chocolate of his right eye was going glassy, "It was enough. You were everything I ever needed, and you gave me all of you."

Iwaizumi felt a sob rising in his throat. He felt panic rising in his chest. "You can't," he whimpered against the tears moving down his face. "You're my everything too, Oikawa."

"Iwa-chan is strong," Oikawa whispered, the grip of his fingers weakening with the words. "You can always make it through."

"I was only strong because I had you, idiot," Iwaizumi said, tremors wracking his arm.

Oikawa shook his head, "Be strong forever okay?" A tear finally slipped from his eye and down his cheek, "Be strong for me, so that I don't feel bad about leaving, okay?"

Iwaizumi shook. His spine was being taken apart inside him. His features were strewn into chaos by sadness. "I love you Tooru," he choked. "I love you so much."

Oikawa smiled, teeth flashing even as his chest shook with labored breathing and his cheeks shimmered with tears, "I love you Hajime."

Iwaizumi sobbed, all his breath leaving him at once.  

He gripped Oikawa's hand in his tightly. He felt the gentle squeeze of Oikawa's fingers loosen. He felt his hand uncurl. He heard the monotone drag of a heart monitor.

Iwaizumi crumpled against the bed. He kissed Oikawa's hand, held his lips there as he cried. The heart monitor merged with the ringing of his ears. He sobbed until he ran out of breath, he closed his eyes until he lost consciousness, he didn't leave his side until he was dragged away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm going to hell more for this than for any disgusting porn I've ever written. 
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
